A Goddess Story
by K-Flyer
Summary: Can Wonder Woman assist a young woman fulfill her destiny and asend to greatness, or will she let her fall. Not a great summary I know but give a good story a chance. I do not own Justice League, Review Please. Completed with a sequel in the works.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Chaper 1, enjoy.

I do not own Justice League in any way shape or form.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz scanned the watchtower floor from the command center platform. He spotted Diana walking towards the transporter, most likely heading home after her shift.

"Diana, may I have a word with you?" J'onn shouted down to the Amazon princess.

"Of course," Diana floated up to J'onn's perch.

When Diana's feet touched down on the platform, she saw Mr. Terrific manning the computers.

"Hello," she nodded in his direction, and he nodded back.

Diana walked over to J'onn and he directed her attention to one of the larger screens.

"The computer has red flagged some of your missions recently," J'onn stated as files flew up onto the screen.

"What does that mean?" Diana asked.

"After the Carter Hall incident Bruce installed a facial recognition program that reviews videos of our missions and flags individuals that appear too frequently."

"And you think that someone is stalking me?" Diana looked at J'onn in disbelief.

"Yes," J'onn pointed to the screen which displayed videos of Diana's missions from the past month.

Diana watched as J'onn froze each video on the crowd and then zoomed in on one individual. It was a young girl, probably in her early twenties. Her skin was tan and she held her blond hair in a pony tail.

"Is she a threat?" Diana turned to J'onn.

"She could be; then again she might not be. I wanted to inform you of the possibility," J'onn answered.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out for her," Diana nodded.

* * *

One of the consequences of Legion that no one could have foreseen was the alliances that the villains formed together. Livewire, Killer Frost, and Star Sapphire had joined forces somewhere along the line, as well as Evil Star, Heatwave, KGBeast, Lady Lunar, Major Disaster, Psycho Pirate, and Queen Bee uniting into their own miniature Legion. At the moment, the alliance, made up of Silver Banshee, Volcana, Devil Ray, and Atomic Skull, were being carted away by Metropolis PD. Wonder Woman watched as the four villains were taken away. By her side stood B'Wana Beast, Aztek, and Gypsy.

It was then that Wonder Woman noticed one face in the crowd. It was the young girl that J'onn had warned her about. As Wonder Woman approached the crowd the girl backed away. Once out of the crowd, the girl broke out into a sprint. Wonder Woman flew over the crowd and watched the girl as she ran. The girl came to a near halt as she turned down a side street. Wonder Woman landed and followed the girl down the street.

"Stop!" Wonder Woman shouted as she reached for her lasso.

The girl stopped and turned around, which shocked Wonder Woman- most people don't stop on command when being chased.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Julia Morning," The girl answered quickly.

"Why are you watching me?" Wonder Woman took a step closer to the girl, but the girl didn't move.

"I was told to observe you," The girl stated calmly.

"By who…?" Wonder Woman asked as the possibilities flew through her mind.

To this, the girl did not respond verbally but instead bit at her lip. She stood in front of Wonder Woman, in silence.

"Who-" Wonder Woman began in a harsh tone but was cut off by a flash of light.

When Wonder Woman opened her eyes a woman radiating magnificence stood before her. The woman wore a golden chest plate and bracers, which countered her long white flowing skirt and classical sandals. She carried a spear and a shield, and a sword rested on her hip. Beautiful brown locks tumbled out from under her golden helmet. Wonder Woman caught sight of Julia out of the corner of her eye. The girl had dropped to her knees at the sight of the woman.

"I did," The woman stated, "do you know who I am?"

"Athena," Wonder Woman managed to utter.

"Correct," Athena smiled then turned her eyes to the bowing girl.

"You are dismissed Julia. We will discuss this later on."

"Yes Athena," Julia jumped up, nodded, and quickly spun on her heels and ran swiftly around the corner.

Athena watched until Julia was out of her sight and then turned to Wonder Woman.

"Diana, you are confused."

"Yes, very," Diana nodded.

"Allow me to explain," Athena motioned for Diana to walk alongside her.

"Julia is my ward. She is a true prodigy. I haven't seen so much strength and determination in one so young since, well since you were her age."

"But why-" Diana started but Athena immediately put up her hand.

"She is destined for greatness." Athena paused reveling in some sort of thought. "She needed a role model, an individual in her world that could show her what she could become. You were of course the first one that I thought of. I hope you don't mind."

Diana shook her head.

"Good, good. I actually have a slight request," Athena waited for Diana's response.

Diana slightly tilted her head.

"Would you be interested in mentoring her?" Athena paused but Diana's face didn't move. "You see I've taught her everything I know, every fighting style, every law, every bit of wisdom that I could give her I have. Unfortunately I do not know how to be a hero; I do not know how to inspire her to be all that she can be. I'm not asking you to make her Wonder Girl or anything of the sort. I just want her to see what she is capable of being. And I believe that _you_ could show that to her."

Athena waited for a reply as Diana breathed slowly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Diana asked

"Allow her to shadow you for a day, give her a tour around the watchtower, or introduce her to some of the others in the League. Anything that could inspire her would get her headed down the right path," Athena responded.

"I would have to ask the others if they were all right with this…I'll let you know what they say," Diana sighed.

"Thank you," Athena took Diana's hands in her own and then disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"I don't like this," Batman protested.

"Of course you don't," Diana sighed.

The seven of them sat around the table, debating whether or not Diana could bring Julia to the watchtower. Diana glared across the table at Batman as he recounted every incident of bringing outsiders into the towers and how horribly things went.

"It's not as if we're leaving her alone in the nuclear reactor!" Diana exclaimed in Batman's general direction.

At the beginning of this meeting, Diana wasn't even sure what her opinion was of mentoring Julia. But the way that Batman so quickly and firmly opposed the idea made Diana want to bring in Julia that much more.

"Diana, please," Superman looked at Diana and she begrudgingly sat down.

"I think this is a good idea. One day we aren't going to be here-we might as well start looking for the future's heroes now," Shayera stated, making Green Lantern and Batman look to each other grimly.

"I have thoroughly looked into Ms. Morning's background and found nothing to insinuate that she is a threat to us." J'onn gained the attention of the group. "Ms. Julia Morning is twenty-four years old. She was born in Boston Massachusetts, to a Donald and Laura Morning. Neither have criminal records, juvenile or otherwise, or ties to criminal organizations."

"That's as much as we require from the staff," Diana interjected quickly.

"Go on J'onn," Batman said icily as he met Diana's stare.

"Donald Morning was a history professor at Harvard, Laura Morning was an archeologist. They died in a plane crash in 1995 when Julia Morning was fourteen. She is their only child."

The room fell silent for a moment before Superman spoke up.

"Let's take a vote. All in favor?"

* * *

Diana walked down the hall with a slight smile showing on her lips. The room to her door slid open quickly and allowed the light from the hall to flow in. The stream of light illuminated a familiar female lying across Diana's sofa. Diana was surprised but realized that she really shouldn't be. It hadn't been too long since Hermes had been on that same piece of furniture. She then began to wonder what the point of a multi-million dollar security system was if the gods could come and go as they pleased.

"What is the decision?" Athena asked standing.

"I'll do it," Diana met Athena's eyes and they both smiled, "She can visit the metrotower during my shift next week. But I'll make sure to see her before then."

A large smile appeared on the goddess' face as she walked over to Diana.

"You are not going to regret this, I promise," Athena said before she disappeared in a flash of light.

"I really hope so," Diana sighed.

* * *

Thank you for reading, review and be sure to check back soon for updates.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter, I hope that everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Diana walked down the streets of Metropolis as a civilian. She walked slowly, counting the numbers on the buildings as she went. She had found a small piece of parchment in her room soon after Athena departed. Scribbled on it was a Metropolis address. Superman recognized the street name and had given her directions. From what she could tell, she was somewhere on the border of the New Troy district. Finally, Diana found the building she was looking for: 309 Pearl Street. It was some sort of small store. Diana opened the door and heard a bell signal her entry. As Diana looked around she realized that it was a book store. The counter was on her right and on her left was a lounge area with some chairs and a love seat placed around a small coffee table. But from that point on there were just shelves filled top to bottom with books. Diana suddenly heard footsteps; she looked to the back of the shop and saw a pair of legs coming down a stair case.

"We're closed," called the voice before the face came into view.

Then Diana and Julia's eyes met and they both smiled.

"Come on up." Julia waved Diana forward.

Diana walked down a narrow aisle to the back of the store and then climbed up the stairs into a small apartment.

"Would you like anything?" Julia asked

"No thank you, my shift starts soon," Diana replied as she looked around the apartment.

It was a very simple apartment. She had entered into the main room that featured a small kitchenette off to the side. On the opposite side of the room were two wooden doors. Diana could only assume that they led to the bedroom and the bathroom. The room was scarcely adorned by anything-in fact it was empty compared to the shop down stairs. A small television sat between windows that looked down on Pearl Street. Against the opposing wall was a ragged old couch. Then something in a dark corner of the room caught Diana's eye. At first glance it appeared to be a simple umbrella stand. But once Diana looked closer she saw that umbrellas were the last thing that this contained. Instead Diana saw a long bow, a quiver full of arrows and a sword in the umbrella stand.

"I see you've found my arsenal." Julia looked from the umbrella stand to Diana.

"They're a little out in the open don't you think?" Diana asked.

"They're convenient, besides not many people come up here so why bother?" Julia stated.

They were silent together until Diana couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'll just grab a coat." Julia smiled as she ran towards her bedroom.

* * *

The metrotower was in sight as they walked down the street. They hadn't talked much on their walk. Diana had noticed Julia biting at her lip about halfway to the tower, she wondered what the girl was thinking.

"You didn't want to do this… did you?" Julia had finally built up the nerve to say this.

"Why would you say that?" Diana stopped.

"Because Athena asked you to, and who can say no to a goddess?" Julia shrugged.

"Listen." Diana turned and made sure that Julia looked into her eyes, "Athena is an Olympian, so she is one of the most esteemed and respected goddesses the world has ever seen. She has an immense amount of faith in you. I haven't seen what she sees in you yet, but I trust her judgment. That's why I agreed to do this."

"Alright," Julia nodded. "I won't let you down."

They smiled at each other but their moment quickly ended when they heard explosions from across the city. They both watched as the cloud of smoke slowly dispersed into the sky. Diana placed her hand to her ear.

"This is Wonder Woman clocking in for my shift."

"Meet us downtown," replied Batman's voice over the com.

Diana nodded and started off towards the explosions. But she stopped and looked back at Julia.

"Aren't you coming?"

"But-" Julia began.

"You're shadowing me today. That means you go everywhere that I go," Diana smiled.

"R-really?" Julia asked in disbelief.

Diana grabbed onto Julia and took off into the sky.

"I'm giving you crowd control. Just keep the people away from the fight, got it?"

"Got it," Julia said excitedly.

It wasn't much longer until they were on the scene. Diana dropped Julia off behind the crowd before she jumped into the fight. Queen Bee, Evil Star, KGBeast, Lady Lunar, Psycho Pirate, Major Disaster, and Heatwave had attempted to rob a bank truck picking up a million sum odd dollars from PrimeTech. Batman's team had arrived just minutes before Wonder Woman did. Julia pushed through the crowd to better see the fight and to also better control the swarm of people. At the moment, Stargirl fended off Queen Bee as S.T.R.I.P.E.S battled KGBeast. Batman dodged around Heatwave's blasts while Wonder Woman took on Lady Lunar. Dr Light's own energy blasts were being skillfully avoided by Evil Star. Obsidian's shadows withstood Major Disaster's antics as Blue Devil faced off against Psycho Pirate.

Julia watched excitedly until KGBeast blew a hole through S.T.R.I.P.E.S' armor and turned his attention back to the bank truck. The guards that had been knocked out by the original explosion were recovering slowly but they lay right in KGBeast's path as he charged at the truck. As Julia watched the events unfold in front of her she felt this overwhelming urge come over her. She made her decision and was committed to it. She ran from the crowd and slid to knock KGBeast's feet out from under him. The ground shook when he fell but Julia didn't waste a second. She jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood. She pulled down with all of her force as he tried to throw her off of his back. The sheer size of KGBeast's muscles prevented him from grabbing her. He then ran at a brick wall and just before colliding with it turned so that Julia felt the force of the impact throughout her body. Her hands slipped and she fell to the ground. KGBeast picked her up by her wrist and aimed his arm cannon at her. As light gathered at the end of the barrel, Julia suddenly kick up her legs as high as she could. She caught KGBeast's chin on the upswing which caused him to stumble backwards and misfire. She twisted around as her legs fell and the gun fired. The downward momentum with the addition of a quick jerk released Julia from KGBeast's grip.

She felt the consequences of that jerk a moment later when a throbbing pain erupted in her shoulder. Julia slowly started moving backwards, away from the crowd and right into the middle of the fighting chaos, and KGBeast followed shooting at her feet the whole way. Julia saw Stargirl out of the corner of her eye and charged at KGBeast. As soon as she was close enough KGBeast took a swing at her, but Julia ducked and hit the ground as Stargirl passed by followed by a barrage of Queen Bee's stingers. Julia wasn't sure if it was the force or the toxins but KGBeast hit the floor the moment after he was stung. Julia got up and looked around as the rest of the fights around her were ending.

Julia took a step back and watched as the professionals took care of the situation. Blue Devil and Dr. Light assisted the police in loading the defeated villains into the back of a police truck. S.T.R.I.P.E.S and Batman were having their injuries tended to by medics and as soon and Wonder Woman had the chance she walked over to Julia. As the Amazon approached her Julia's first instinct was to run, but she planted her feet and stood up straight, puffing her chest out slightly. Diana had so many things to say that she didn't know where to start. She saw the way that the crowd and more importantly the other Leaguers were looking at Julia.

"Let's go," Diana said.

Julia was shocked. She expected to be reprimanded for jumping into the fight, and she was also fully prepared to defend her actions.

"Come on," Diana waved Julia forward.

Julia quickly followed after Wonder Woman and they soon fell in step beside each other. Diana couldn't ignore the differences she now saw in Julia. Her stride was larger, she walked taller, and she wore a huge smile on her face. Diana believed that Julia had found her inspiration.

* * *

Julia sat in her apartment icing up her shoulder. Diana had walked her home and told her not worry about the league, that she'd defend Julia's decision.

"You did a good thing today, don't let anyone tell you differently," had been what Diana said.

Julia tapped her foot anxiously when suddenly Athena appeared next to her on the couch.

"I saw what you did today," Athena smiled brilliantly. "You were fantastic."

"Thank you…" Julia sighed.

"You do not agree?" Athena asked.

"No exactly the opposite," Julia paused, pulling her thoughts together. "I've never felt more alive or better about myself than today. I finally figured out what I'm going to do with everything that you've taught me. I want to be a Superhero, and join the Justice League."

Athena was ecstatic-this was exactly what she had been waiting for.

"Then, what is the problem?" she asked.

"What if they don't let me in because of what I did?" Julia asked.

"Then," Athena put her hand on Julia's good shoulder. "You'll be a hero without them."

* * *

The bell rang as Diana entered the bookshop. She didn't hear any footsteps so she proceeded to the back of the store. She climbed up the stairs into the apartment and was surprised to see that it was empty. But then the bedroom door opened and Julia came out carrying her shoes. She smiled as she caught sight of Diana.

"Any news?" Julia asked.

"We did discuss it," Diana nodded.

Julia sat down on the couch, awaiting the verdict.

"Currently, you cannot join the league," Diana said and watched Julia's face drop. She quickly added,

"But once you establish yourself as a hero, I'll make sure that you are invited to join."

Julia nodded. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was also a lot better than she expected it to be.

"Are you ready to go?" Diana asked.

"Go where?" Julia was confused.

"The metrotower- I said I would give you a tour and I will," Diana smiled.

"Does this mean that-"

"I'll be dropping in on you every once and a while? You can bet on it."

"Thank you!" Julia jumped up and almost hugged Diana. "Let's go!"

Julia was down the stairs before Diana knew it. She was glad she could bring so much joy into the girl's life, especially since if she chose the super hero life, then moments like these could become a rarity.

* * *

A/N: That concludes this chapter, review if you liked it please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, some quality Diana and Julia time.

Aegle is a Greek goddess of healing, and Artemis is an Olympian goddess of the hunt.

* * *

Diana entered the bookstore wearing a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt for the weekly training session with Julia. It had become a routine of sorts and as usual, Julia had switched the sign on the door to _Out to Lunch_ and was ready to go the moment Diana entered the store.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Julia asked.

"How does a run through the park sound?" replied Diana with a smile.

"Sounds good to me!" Julia answered as she opened the door for her mentor.

They walked together along the sidewalk to the park, talking all the way there. It didn't take the conversation long to turn to Julia's future.

"Do you have any ideas yet?" Diana inquired.

"Yeah," Julia half smiled, "I've got a name picked out. I just need to come up with a costume idea that Athena approves of."

"Hard to please?" Diana grimaced.

"Athena and I are having some…disagreements. She insists that I get some sort of super-suit that deflects bullets and all of the like, but that sort of thing is really expensive and even easier to track down," Julia explained.

"And what do you want?" Diana asked.

"Something simple and awe inspiring," Julia stated.

"I know you will find something right for you," Diana nodded.

"I think so too, I just really wanna get to work, you know."

"I completely understand," Diana smiled.

It was then that they arrived at the park gate. They turned to each other; their eyes met and they were off. Julia ran as fast as she could. Diana held back and tried to refrain from flying. They ran through the gardens and past the chess players. They ran by a street vendor and a group of dancers with a boom box. They passed a playground full of parents and children, and a basketball court where men played a game of pickup basketball. At some point, they left the path and headed towards the grassy picnic area of the park. Diana heard Julia's heavy breathing and turned to her.

"Having trouble?" She asked.

"Not at all," huffed Julia in reply.

When Julia broke eye contact with Diana she saw that she was running directly at an empty picnic table. And as if to prove her point Julia swiftly placed one hand on the bench and flipped over the entire picnic table. She landed on the balls of her feet and used just one hand to steady herself before she stood. Diana had stopped and stared at Julia. A smirk arose on both of their lips as they took off across the field. They soon entered the wooded area of the park. They weaved in and out of the trees until they both arrived at a small isolated clearing. In the middle of the clearing two staffs stood in the ground crossing each other.

"Really subtle, Athena." Julia shook her head.

"Are you up to a match?" Diana asked, pulling one of the staffs out of the ground.

"Always." Julia grabbed onto the remaining staff.

"I hope you know that I'm not going to be pulling punches," Diana warned as she walked to one side of the circle.

"I would never ask you to," Julia stood opposing Diana.

Then all of a sudden the playful banter ended. They were, at least for the duration of this match, adversaries. They charged at each other simultaneously, their staffs meeting with a loud clack. Diana pulled back her staff first and then attempting to use her height advantage, swung the staff in an overhead attack. But Julia held up her staff and blocked the attack. She then jumped back and watched as Diana's staff it the ground with a loud thud. Diana charged again; it was her Amazon nature to take the lead in a fight, a fact that Julia planned to use to her full advantage. Diana waged a full frontal attack this time, swinging and stabbing the staff at Julia's torso. Julia was able to deflect a number of the thrusts but received more than a few good blows to her sides. Their weapons clacked as their centers met again. Then, Julia switched to offense. She tightened her grip on the staff and shoved against Diana's force. She'd pushed Diana back a few steps when Diana suddenly moved. Diana crouched, then swung her staff down towards Julia's feet. Julia jumped up above Diana's head, then carefully dove behind her. As she tumbled to the ground, she was careful to stick her staff out.

As Diana stood, she turned, and Julia's staff got caught behind her knee. Diana fell to the ground, releasing her staff in the process. Julia had barely taken a step before Diana got up. Julia picked up Diana's discarded staff and Diana claimed possession of the staff that had tripped her. They circled around each other once before Diana charged again. Their staffs clacked several times before either of them made any progress. When Diana appeared to be making another overhead attack, Julia responded by making her staff parallel to the ground and holding it up to block the attack. But Diana pulled the staff down into herself and then quickly shoved it up behind Julia's staff. Diana held the staff in place, its blunt end hovering at Julia's neck. Julia took in a deep breath and then threw her staff off to the side.

"You win," Julia sighed.

"You did great!" Diana exclaimed as she dropped her staff.

"Thanks…" Julia looked down.

"I mean it, you put up quite a fight. It wasn't too long ago that you would have been down in three minutes after the run like we just had," Diana placed her hand on Julia's shoulder, "You're getting better."

This made Julia smile.

* * *

When Diana dropped her off at her shop, Julia went directly up to her apartment and collapsed on the couch. Immediately Athena appeared sitting beside her. Athena held Julia's head on her lap and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine," Julia sighed.

"You are lying," Athena said gently.

Julia sat up slowly and then pulled up her shirt to show Athena the bruises beginning to form on her ribs. Athena grimaced but nodded. She pulled out a small vial from a pouch hidden in her robes.

"Drink this," Athena handed the vial to Julia.

"How many of these did Aegle give you?" Julia asked before chugging down the contents of the vial.

"More than I expected, actually," Athena smiled, "You have quite a few admirers among the gods."

"Really?" Julia asked as the liquid burned going down her throat.

"Yes really," Athena smiled, "Asides from myself there is Artemis. She took quite a liking to you during those archery lessons. They like your strength, and your heart. And they are thrilled by your dedication to us."

Julia smiled and stood very slowly. She started down the stairs when Athena stopped her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Right down to the shop," Julia answered.

"But what is that, that look in your eyes?"

"I'm ready," Julia stated as she met Athena's eyes.

Athena's lips slowly parted as she understood. Her first instinct was to object, but she simply nodded. She allowed Julia to go down to the book shop, and just as Julia knew what she must do, so did Athena.

* * *

Julia stood on the edge of a Metropolis warehouse roof. She heard people moving around inside and talking.

"Come on we gotta get this stuff on the truck," One of the voices reached Julia's ears.

Julia took several deep breaths as she thought. Things would never be the same after this; this was the moment that she had been training for-she couldn't mess this up. Of all of the thoughts that ran through her mind, never once did she wonder why she was doing this or want to turn away and run. She took one last breath as she jumped from the roof. She landed on the truck and as the sound echoed into the warehouse she flipped the switch on her belt.

* * *

Wonder Woman exited the locker room on the Watchtower and was surprised to see Batman standing adjacent from the door.

"I've been looking for you," He said.

"Really," Wonder Woman smiled as she walked towards him.

"I have something to show you," Batman said grimly then walked away.

Wonder Woman glared at the back of his head as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't happy but followed him regardless. He led her into the main conference room. He went directly to the computer station and started typing.

"Bruce, my shift just started what do you want?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I wanted to show you this," Batman said as he pulled up a news report onto the main screen.

Wonder Woman was unimpressed until she heard the male news reporter say that they had footage of a new superhero. She watched as footage from what looked like a security camera displayed a bright female shaped blur take down four thugs. Batman cut off the video after the security footage ended.

"You wouldn't know anything about this would you?" Batman asked.

"Why would you think that I know anything about that?" Wonder Woman retorted.

"You didn't answer the question," Batman stated flatly.

"Fine!" Wonder Woman was infuriated by this interrogation. "The answer is that it could be her, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Batman questioned.

"No, I don't. She never mentioned an actual plan and in that video it's impossible to tell."

"I suggest that you find out," Batman took the video off of the screen and stalked out of the room.

* * *

She watched from the rooftop in darkness. Below her a woman clutched onto her purse as she walked along the sidewalk. Behind her a small group of men were gathering, following every move she made. She watched as the woman turned a corner and was startled by two men waiting for her. The group of five men converged on her and pulled out weapons of pipes and crowbars. That was it. She jumped from the roof top to a fire escape and from there to the ground. The second her feet touched the cement she flipped the switch on her belt. Suddenly her costume lit up like a light bulb. The group of men turned to view the blinding light. The men looked intimidated by her image, but then again she had planed it that way. Her costume covered her head to toe and emitted the white light that the men now saw. To protect herself from the light her eyes were covered by black lenses. She held a spear in one hand and kept the other on her hip right above her sword.

"Let her go," she declared as she stepped towards the men.

"Mind your own business." One of the men stepped out of the group.

"Let her go or suffer the consequences," she stated.

"Consequences?" The man turned to the rest of the group and laughed then when he turned back he held a knife in his hand, "What are you gonna do?"

She charged at the man and he jabbed his knife at her. She thrust out her spear and twisted his arm around it into an unnatural position. He dropped the knife and screamed.

"I AM PANDORA!" She shouted as the men rushed at her.

She whipped her spear around and threw the first man to the ground.

"You have opened my box and now shall experience-" she yelled at the group of men.

She deflected the initial rush of men. She knocked one down with a swift blow from her spear and knocked another one to the ground with a kick to the chest.

"Suffering!" she stated as she caught a fist and bent it back until a snap echoed down the street.

A man then rushed at her with a pipe. She grabbed onto it as he swung it at her and rolled backwards, then kicked him off of her.

"Pain!" she swung her spear around over her head, hitting the five men around her in the head.

That left just one man, the one who had first spoken to her. He kept his right arm by his side and watched her nervously. She glared daggers at him as she approached.

"And finally," she flipped the switch on her belt and the light went out.

She had disappeared. The lone attacker could not see her in the darkness. His eyes slowly started to adjust and just when he could scarcely make out a dark figure in front of him he was blinded by a bright light.

"Despair…!" she said before she delivered an uppercut to his jaw.

Pandora looked around at the men lying on the ground. They would all be waking up within a few minutes, just enough time for her to flee and the police to arrive. She flipped the switch on her belt and then walked away into the darkness of the night

* * *

So Pandora is born, review if you like it, and even if you don't you can review to tell me why.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter four, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Diana practically flew into the book shop after her shift. She ran up the stairs and came face to face with a masked woman covered in white.

"Julia…?" Diana asked.

The woman nodded and pulled her cowl up over her head so she could really face Diana.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Diana inquired.

Julia bit at her lip before answering.

"I didn't want you to be hovering over my shoulder," she sighed.

Diana thought about this for a moment. If Julia had told her that she was starting, then she had no doubt that she would have followed her around for the first few nights. Finally, Diana came to a conclusion.

"I understand," she nodded, "and I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Julia smiled.

"Does Athena know?" Diana asked with grimace.

"Yes, she helped me with the costume." Julia pinched at the white fabric.

"What is this anyway?" Diana asked examining the fabric

"It's made out of fiber-optic threads. I control it with a switch on my belt," Julia stated proudly.

"And what are you calling yourself?" Diana questioned.

At this Julia, could not help but smirk deviously.

"Pandora."

This made Diana smile too.

* * *

"No way," Julia laughed.

"That's exactly how it happened," Diana responded.

To celebrate the _birth_ of Pandora, Diana had taken Julia out to lunch. At the moment Diana was telling Julia of her adventures as Wonder Woman. And Julia was thoroughly enjoying the experience. Diana could hardly get through a story without Julia asking a question. It was reminiscent of a war veteran telling his children or grandchildren of their time in the service. The pride that Diana felt in telling the stories and the way that Julia hung on every word was all eerily similar of that circumstance. By the time Diana ran out of stories, they both had finished their meal and Julia was working on a bowl of ice cream.

"What have you been doing?" Diana hoped to get Julia talking.

"Well," Julia said between bites of ice cream, "I've been doing a lot of work in the warehouse district, and patrolling some of the bad parts of town."

"Anything interesting happen?" Diana asked.

"Not really. Crooks stealing from each other, muggings, assaults, all boring compared to what you've done." Julia sighed.

"You just have to work your way up. I'm sure villains will be trying to destroy you before you know it," Diana nodded as she had a spoonful of Julia's ice cream.

"You really think so?" Julia asked hopefully.

Only then did Julia realize how twisted this conversation must sound. Just as she was about to ask Diana for another story Diana put her hand to her ear and fell silent. Julia had learned what that meant; Wonder Woman was needed. Diana stood up hurriedly; she took money out of her back pocket and threw it onto the table.

"I have to go," she said.

"I figured," Julia nodded.

Diana looked at Julia's disappointed face and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"As soon as I get back I'll tell you about this one, okay?"

"Deal," Julia smiled.

Diana nodded. She was tempted to say that she would not be long, but that was not a promise that she could keep. She quickly left the diner, off to save the world again, no doubt, Julia thought.

* * *

Diana had not returned by the time Pandora left to patrol the city. It wasn't long until she stumbled upon two men robbing a convenience store. She entered the store through the service entrance in the back. Pandora carefully crept down the aisles, using the mirrors to analyze the situation. One man stood at the counter, gun pointed at the clerk, and the other had begun walking up and down the aisles, gun held loosely in his hands. Pandora acted quickly. The second he came into view on the mirror she made her move. She knocked his feet out from under him with a swing of her spear. Once he was on the floor, Pandora quickly knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head. Then she dragged his limp body out of view from the counter. At this point the robber was screaming at the man behind the counter to hand over everything in the register. Pandora stealthily moved up the aisles so that she stood less than a foot from the man. Then the man suddenly turned and faced Pandora. He pointed his gun right between her eyes and screamed at her.

"Who are you?"

Pandora froze, she felt every muscle in her body constrict, she couldn't move. But then the man stepped closer and she heard the gun click. That sound released her from her trance and she reacted without thinking. Her hand flew up and grabbed the end of the gun's barrel. She swung the gun around along with the gunman's arm and simultaneously forced her knee into his stomach. The gun went off as she ripped it from his hands and he fell to the ground. The bullet missed Pandora's hand but the explosion that forced the bullet out of the gun managed to burn her fingers through her costume. Her hand dropped to her side as she struggled to hold back a scream. She saw the robber crawling towards the discarded gun and unconsciously channeled all of her pain at him. She held her spear in her good hand and swiftly knocked the robber onto his back. Angrily, she threw down her spear and with her good hand picked up the robber by his neck. She pushed him up against the wall and pinned him with her elbows.

"I am Pandora," she said through gritted teeth.

"For opening my box, you shall suffer _the consequences_."

* * *

Pandora stumbled out of the back of the store as she heard the approach of sirens. Her hand was throbbing and only growing worse as she ran and tried to climb up a fire escape. She collapsed on the roof of the building, breathing heavily. All she wanted right now was to be with Athena, to see her face, hear her voice, anything. So, she yelled.

"Athena!"

She'd never actually been able to summon Athena before. Athena had always just appeared when she was needed, or missed. Pandora got up slowly and walked to the other side of the roof. Just as she was about to jump across to the next building she found herself in her apartment.

* * *

Diana yawned as she walked down the streets of Metropolis. The outer space mission had lasted until 11:00 pm, and Diana couldn't get down to Metropolis until now, almost 1:00 am. The bell rang as Diana entered the store and she was surprised that Julia hadn't locked up for the night. She climbed the stairs to the apartment and at first glance smiled at Julia asleep on the couch still in her Pandora outfit minus her mask. But then Diana spotted Julia's injured hand soaking in some sort of colored liquid. Diana took a step towards Julia when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with Athena.

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"A close call," Athena sighed angrily.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, she's strong," Athena nodded, brushing the hair off of Julia's face.

"I'll stop by tomorrow." Diana started to move towards the stairs.

Athena nodded carefully as Diana left the apartment. As Diana was once again walking the streets of Metropolis, thoughts were running through her mind. Mainly, she thought about Julia, and about how maybe it was time to bring up Pandora at the next founders' meeting.

* * *

A/N: So that's where Diana's mind is at, I really appreciate the reviews so keep them coming please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to take this oppertunity to thank you all for reading this story and the reviews that I've recieved. So here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Julia's book shop was in Diana's sight when a series of explosions sounded through the city and seconds later, her comm went off.

"Diana, a large fire has broken out a few blocks from your location," came J'onn's voice over the comm.

"I'll be there," Diana responded, touching her ear.

She jumped up into the air and spun around until she had transformed into Wonder Woman. As she took off towards the cloud of smoke in the sky, she saw a white figure emerge from an alley. They arrived at the scene of the fire at the same time.

"Pandora," Wonder Woman began.

"May I-" Pandora began.

"If you're up to it," Wonder Woman answered knowing that Pandora would get involved regardless of her answer.

"I'm ready," Pandora held up her hand and turned and twisted it for Wonder Woman to see.

It wasn't until that moment that the two of them truly took in the scene of the fire. Three buildings on the block were completely ablaze and the fire was spreading from building to building at an alarming rate. It was then that Superman, Red Tornado, and Steel showed up.

"Steel, Wonder Woman and you," he pointed at Pandora, "Go in with the firemen and clear the building. Red Tornado and I are going to contain the fire from the outside.

Everyone nodded and spilt up. Pandora followed after Wonder Woman as she raced towards the building to enter with three firemen. Just as Pandora was about to run into the blazing building she heard something that made her stop.

"Athena," The sound barely reached her ears.

Pandora walked away from the building and towards where the voice was coming from.

"What are you doing, Athena?"

She walked away from the scene and down the street, which was now isolated.

"Over here," came the voice.

Pandora turned and saw a man. He was tall and wide in stature. His skin was very tan and his hair a bright blond. He wore a suit of armor that covered him from the neck down. But by far his most striking feature was his eyes. The way that he was glaring at her made feel the immense hatred that he had for her. Immediately, she knew who he was.

"Ares?" Pandora asked warily, her hand clutching her spear.

"The one and only," Ares smiled evilly as he walked into the middle of the abandoned street.

Suddenly everything clicked.

"Did… _you_ start the fire?" Pandora stepped towards Ares.

"Of course," Ares moved closer to Pandora.

"Why?" Pandora questioned.

"Don't play dumb Athena, it doesn't suit you," Ares continued to glare at her.

She looked at the god, puzzled. How could he think that she was Athena? What was he planning?

"Do you really not know why I am here?" Ares looked down at her.

"I don't," Pandora glared back up at him.

"Wow, time has changed you," Ares scoffed and shook his head.

Suddenly they stood on a balcony at the top of the tallest building in Metropolis. Pandora looked down at the city and could see the scene of the fire as a blur in the distance. Ares continued to wear his evil smirk.

"What do you want?" Pandora asked.

"I want you to stop this charade Athena." Ares' hatred for her was almost palatable. "You came up with this, _superhero_, to protect the humans from me, from my next plan."

Pandora bit at her lip under her mask. Despite her fear of this god she didn't move. She stood her ground silently.

"It's a pathetic attempt to postpone the inevitable," Ares sneered at her.

"Who says it's inevitable?" Pandora finally spoke.

"I do," Ares puffed out his chest as he spoke.

"You haven't been able to create pure chaos in millennia, what makes you think that the gods are going to allow it now?"

"Silence!" Ares screamed and the ground seemed to shake.

This unnerved Pandora, but not nearly enough to run.

"Take off the mask and we can both go home," Ares suggested.

"So that you can come back tomorrow and try again." Pandora took a step back.

"Athena, let us go home!" Ares frustration was growing.

"As long as I live and breathe I will not let you hurt anyone on the face of this earth," Pandora spat the words at Ares.

"As you wish Athena," Ares challenged as he his sword appeared in his hand, "The hard way it is."

Pandora held tight onto her spear. Ares ran at her, his sword held over his head. Once he was close, he swung his sword down at Pandora. She jumped back but his sword sliced her spear in half. He ripped the pieces out of her hand and threw them over the edge of the balcony. She quickly withdrew her own sword just in time to block another attack. Pandora was forced onto the defensive. Ares was simply too fast; it was only due to Athena's intense training that she managed to block the barrage of his sword. Suddenly she felt something hit her back, she was up against the railing. She fought against Ares' sword as it neared her throat. She tilted her sword down and Ares' sword slid down onto the railing. Pandora escaped and tried to run, but it only took a second for Ares to appear in front of her. He swung his sword across his body and Pandora barely jumped out of the way. She landed squarely on her feet and took this opportunity to take to the offensive. She swung her sword at the relentless god, but the second that she thought that she'd make contact, he disappeared. He reappeared behind her. She quickly spun around and tried again, but he evaded her attacks with ease.

"Stop playing around Athena," Ares sneered.

When Pandora swung her sword, Ares did not merely disappear. He blocked the blade with his own, and then wrapped his hand around her sword.

"What are you doing with this mortal sword?" Ares said as he ripped the sword from her hands and tossed it aside.

Pandora didn't respond. Being stripped of her weapons ignited something in her, her only instinct was to get her sword back. She was completely defenseless and vulnerable, so she ran. She was almost there, her sword was in reach. But where was Ares? She heard neither taunting remarks from behind her nor the sound of his heavy footsteps. Then she dove and managed to wrap one hand around her sword. She rolled into a sitting position to face the tip of Ares blade. She stood and slowly began to back away from him.

"Why must you draw this out Athena?" Ares asked impatiently.

She felt the balcony's rail again; she was trapped. And in this desperate moment, she was forced to resort to desperate measures. She raised her sword to knock Ares' away from her, but Ares quickly parried her move and thrust his own blade into her chest. She screamed as her blood began to seep from the wound. Ares pushed her further over the railing.

"Tsk, tsk Athena," Ares shook his head, "I never pictured you as one to use theatrics."

He pushed her over the edge and withdrew his sword from her body, dropping her.

* * *

"Where is she?" Wonder Woman muttered anxiously.

"They said she ran off shortly after we got here," Steel stated.

The four of them had gotten everyone out of the buildings and prevented the fire from consuming the entire block. They stood together as the fire department finished up.

"She wouldn't do that," Wonder Woman paused, "not without a reason."

"She could've-" Superman started.

"Gotten scared?" Wonder Woman angrily stated bluntly what Superman was trying to say, "Do you know what it takes to scare this girl?"

Superman remained silent.

"I'll tell you that it takes a lot more than a fire to scare her," Wonder Woman glared at Superman.

Then suddenly he turned his head, and stared at something in the distance.

"What?" Wonder Woman asked.

"A woman's scream," Superman said as he took off and Wonder Woman followed.

"Where?" Wonder Woman looked down at the city frantically.

"There," Superman pointed ahead of him.

They could see, even from their distance, a white figure falling from the top of a skyscraper.

"Julia…!" Wonder Woman gasped.

Wonder Woman flew faster than she ever had before. She reached out to catch Pandora, but the second before she would have been safe in Wonder Woman's arms, she disappeared.

"Julia?"

* * *

A/N: The sooner that I recieve reviews the sooner I will post the next chapter and Julia's fate will be revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews and please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"Julia," Athena whispered.

Athena held Julia in her arms. She had taken Julia to Mount Olympus, in the Third World, the World of the Gods. Athena took off Pandora's mask as Aegle finished wrapping the wound on Julia's chest.

"It is best not to wake her, she is in a lot of pain," Aegle stood up.

Athena could already see red spots beginning to appear through the bandages.

"Why is she not healing?" Athena asked angrily.

"Ares' blade made this wound," Aegle tried to remain calm, "a wound made by the blade of a god is fatal. I cannot heal her, not completely."

"You are keeping her alive?" Athena inquired keeping her eyes on Julia.

"Yes," Aegle nodded.

"Keep doing that," Athena carefully moved Julia then stood.

Athena reached the door when it opened and Artemis rushed into the room. Her long brown braid swung behind her as she approached Athena. Her quiver was at her hip and her bow in her hand.

"What happened?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"Ares happened," Athena growled.

"I am sorry," Artemis put a hand on Athena's shoulder sympathetically.

"She is not dead," Athena shouted, "not yet."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hera as she entered the room.

Athena had been startled by Hera's appearance, she sighed.

"Plead for her life to Zeus."

"That will never work," Artemis shook her head.

"Not if you _ask_ him," Hera said, smirking deviously.

"What do you mean?" Athena stepped closer to Hera.

"Whenever someone asks Zeus for a favor involving a human he has granted it, but not in the way it was desired. He thinks of a way to grant the request and not grant it at the same time. If we could make him believe that by granting your, girl, immorality he is doing what you asked but not what you want, then he might actually do it." Hera explained calmly.

"How would we do that?" Artemis inquired.

"I have an idea," Athena smiled confidently, "a good one."

* * *

Hera stormed into the throne room and right up to her dear old husband Zeus as he sat in his great throne looking down at earth.

"What is the matter?" Zeus bellowed.

His voice alone almost stopped Hera in her tracks, but she needed to do this. Not just for Athena, or that girl, but for the rest of her kind as well.

"Do you know what the humans did today?" Hera asked fuming.

"No."

"They desecrated the grounds of one of my oldest temples. That ground was sacred and they ripped it up to build, expand, and develop." Hera paced back and forth across the room angrily as she ranted.

"This is a disgrace," Zeus exclaimed standing from his throne, "What would you like to do to them; strike them down with a thunderbolt, floods, drought, disease, famine?"

"As tempting as all that is, that will not stop them from destroying our remnants on earth." Hera said in a matter of fact tone.

"What would you suggest my queen?" Zeus asked baffled.

"Send someone down there, anyone to represent us and protect our interests." Hera stated resolutely.

"I will call in Hermes and have him deliver a message to the world leaders," Zeus began triumphantly.

"I was thinking that this would be more of a permanent situation." Hera said heatedly.

"That would mean-" Zeus began.

"I do not care what means or what it will take. If I lose any more temples or shrines, then all of the worlds will feel my pain." Hera declared before storming out of the room.

Zeus slumped back into his throne. He was well aware that when Hera was unhappy, nobody was happy. But even so her demand was outrageous. She was asking him to station one of their own on Earth. In the old days that would not have been a problem, the world was covered with people who worshipped them, and therefore they did not have to hide themselves often. The problem now was that there were no worshippers and whoever he would send would have to blend in with the humans as not to cause alarm. Unfortunately every single one of them on this planet was spoiled rotten. They were all accustomed to getting everything that they wanted at the flick of a finger. A representative on earth would have to virtually give up their entire life here. This representative would have to know how to communicate with the humans, compromise with the humans, act human, and virtually be human. As Zeus contemplated his problem, Athena entered the throne room. She approached Zeus, her eyes red, as if she had been crying. Athena, the most level headed of all the Olympians did not get upset easily, something had to be gravely wrong if she had been crying.

"What is bothering you Athena?" Zeus inquired.

"It is a long story," Athena sighed.

"We are immortal, we have all the time in the world," Zeus smiled and opened his arms to Athena.

"Alright," Athena nodded as she rubbed her eyes, "I am not sure if you are aware that I have an apprentice, had. She is strong, and beautiful, and smart, she is so smart. The moment I met her I knew she was special. I trained her, taught her everything I could; swordsmanship, philosophy, pottery, how to use a spear, weaving, everything. Then, then…"

Athena trailed off as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Then?" Zeus' single word acted as enough encouragement for Athena to go on.

"Then Ares attacked her, he stabbed her through the heart. I brought her here so that Aegle could take care of her," Athena's voice dropped off again before she suddenly rushed to Zeus and threw her arms around him, "I know that she is human but I do not know what I will do if she dies. She had become like a daughter to me, I have never had a daughter. I cannot watch her die. But I cannot stop it."

Zeus patted Athena on the back in an attempt to comfort her. It was then that an idea began to form in his mind.

* * *

"You will keep your apprentice, and you will get your representative," Zeus nodded at Athena and Hera respectively.

The two goddesses nodded to Zeus and each other in agreement. They stood in Athena's chambers. Aegle tended to Julia in the background as the three Olympians discussed her fate.

"However divinity is not an easy gift to give, it comes at a price," Zeus stated.

"What price?" Hera asked beginning to get agitated.

"A piece of your own power," Zeus paused to see the effect of his statement, "You will recover but you will be vulnerable for a time."

"How vulnerable?" Hera inquired.

"Given that you two are the only donators, very." Zeus's words were grim.

"What if we were not the only ones?" Athena asked eagerly.

"Then the effect would be lessened," Zeus answered.

"Then I will find others," Athena said as she quickly left the room.

"As will I," Hera quickly followed Athena's lead and exited the room in search of volunteers.

It did not take long for Athena and Hera to find deities willing to make the sacrifice. Artemis immediately volunteered when Athena told her of the plan, with her quickly came Apollo. Hera turned to her sister Demeter as Athena went to Aphrodite, both of them agreed. The two of them avoided Hephaestus's workshop, due to the fact that he and Ares were known to be close and undoubtedly Hephestus would tell Ares of their plan. Athena then found Hermes, who agreed after a decent amount of flattery and bartering. Out of the twelve Olympians Athena and Hera had ensured the assistance of eight of them. They all met in Athena's chambers, where Aegle cared for Julia's weakening body. Zeus explained the procedure; it was fairly similar to the process that they used to create the first Pandora. If the situation were not so dire then Athena would have enjoyed the irony. When they created the first Pandora they all stood around her and presented her with the characteristics that gave her life and ultimately made her Pandora. Now they once again found themselves standing around a female form. Zeus stood by her head directing the process. As the time grew closer and closer Athena found herself growing more anxious with every passing moment. This had to work, if it didn't, she couldn't think about what would happen if this didn't work. Then the time was upon them and Zeus began.

"Are all of you prepared?" Zeus asked.

Slowly the eight Olympians nodded. Zeus nodded in return and then released a thunderbolt from his hand into Julia's heart. The second that the thunderbolt hit Julia, Athena felt a massive amount of energy leave her body. She was swiftly reminded of what it felt like to get the air knocked out of her. This sensation lasted less than five seconds but for the Olympians it was the passing of another eternity. Then it ended, the thunderbolt was gone along with the pain. Athena opened her eyes to see that she had fallen down to her knees, as had most of the others. She saw the wound on Julia's chest heal itself, a smile broke its way onto Athena's face as she stood. She felt dizzy and sat back down. But the pain, and the weakness that she felt was something that she would willingly endure countless times for Julia. It was then that Julia's eyes snapped open.

"Julia?" Athena placed her hand on top of Julia's.

Julia's head turned slowly. Her eyes met Athena's as she took her first breath and she suddenly sat up. She wrapped her arms around the goddess and they both began to cry tears of joy. By now the Olympians had begun to recover and one by one were leaving the room, returning to their lives, happy to have given one of their own so much joy.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. If you are enjoying this story please feel free to review or go to my profile and check out my other fics.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Diana sat in her room in the Watchtower. Julia had _disappeared_ two days ago, and Diana was going out of her mind, waiting. First she waited while Batman inspected the building. He found nothing but a small section of railing covered in Julia's blood. Diana had been there when Batman found the blood, there was a lot of it.

And there had been a small incident that had caused Superman to send her back to the Watchtower. Batman was collecting a sample of the blood and planned to run a DNA test to determine if it was Julia's, which in itself irked Diana. She and Superman had witnessed Julia falling from the building and Batman wanted to run a DNA test, as if there was any doubt that all of that blood was Julia's. But it was Batman's terminology that really got on Diana's nerves. He continually referred to the blood, as _the substance_ or _the sample. _But then, Batman crossed the line. He had asked Superman, where _the body_ was. As if he had never known of her, or she had not been a person. After he said that an argument ensued between herself and Batman. It ended after Batman mentioned running some scenarios to figure out what had happened to _the body_, and Diana volunteered Batman by lifting him over the railing. Resulting in her being sent up to the Watchtower, grounded in essence, left waiting, again.

Now she waited for Athena, or at least Athena's response the Julia's _disappearance. _She knew there would be backlash, the only real questions were when, and how bad it would be. Alarms sounded throughout the tower, and Diana was sure that it was Athena taking out her anger on earth. Diana didn't move, she didn't want to face the goddess, she couldn't. So Diana stayed put, ignoring the sirens as they shrieked and the red lights as they filled her room.

"Diana!" A male voice shouted as its owner pounded on her door.

Diana didn't move.

"Diana I know you're in there," Superman yelled, "I can see you."

Diana got up and with a few touches of a keypad the door slid open.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Ares is leading some sort of army through Metropolis," Superman had barely finished his sentence before Diana was running towards the transporter pad.

An idea was forming in Diana's head as she ran through the tower. Ares had to have been involved in Julia's disappearance. As she got closer and closer to the transporter the idea evolved until it reached its fruition with, Ares took Julia. Diana stood on the transporter with Superman, Steel, Green Arrow, Shining Knight, Zatanna, and The Ray. She saw a second team assembling at the base of the transporter. Diana figured that at least half of the Justice League would be in Metropolis within the next five minutes, but all she was concerned with was Ares. Specifically getting answers out of him and then making him suffer. The transporter pad flashed its blue light and the seven of them were gone.

* * *

The Justice League stood together on Main Street in Metropolis. They formed their own small army as they prepared to intercept Ares' forces as they approached. Superman stood at the front of the group attempting to hold back Wonder Woman as Ares approached, with his army in tow. The image of the approaching army enraged Wonder Woman. Following a fully armor clad Ares was a marching army of at least three hundred white costumed glowing female forms, all looking just like Pandora. It took every bit of strength that Wonder Woman had not to snap Ares neck. Ares approached the Justice League, standing only a few feet away from Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Well look at this, the Justice League, here to stop me no doubt," Ares sneered.

"What are you doing here Ares?" Superman asked calmly.

"That is none of your business, this is a matter between Olympians." Ares glared at the Justice League as a whole.

"You are marching an army through Metropolis, that makes it our business," Superman remained calm, "Take your army and leave, now."

"If you believe that I am going to allow a group of mortals dictate my actions then Diana has greatly misinformed you about me," Ares threw his gaze upon Wonder Woman.

Ares saw Diana's rage, and zeroed in on it. He no longer addressed Superman or the entire Justice League, but Wonder Woman specifically.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will return to my search for Athena."

"Athena?" Wonder Woman asked angrily taking a step towards Ares.

"Yes," Ares talked down to Wonder Woman knowing how much it would vex her, "I have not seen her since I exposed her yesterday."

"Exposed her?" Wonder Woman took another step towards Ares.

"Do not act as if you did not know that she was posing as one of your _superheroes_. I saw you with her." Ares smirked smugly.

Ares was pushing her to her limits. She opened her mouth to speak, or rather to yell some obscenities at him when she was interrupted by a flash of light. Both she and Ares turned to see Julia. But Julia was different. Wonder Woman and everyone else on the street could see a magnificence radiating from Julia's body. She wore a one shoulder tunic with golden trim, a gold headband and necklace, and Grecian sandals. Instinct forced Diana down onto her knees. Julia was a goddess she realized.

"No," Julia walked towards Ares, "you saw her with me."

Ares was dumbstruck. This goddess's energy felt so familiar to him, and yet he did not know who she was. His confusion quickly turned to anger as he switched his attention from the Justice League to this strange goddess.

"Who are you?" Ares nearly spat the words at her.

"I was the girl that you stabbed and threw over the railing, and now I am the goddess who is going to make you pay for your actions." Julia calmly stated.

"Lies," Ares shouted at her as he drew his sword.

Wonder Woman watched as Ares swung his sword at Julia. A sword materialized in Julia's hands and parried Ares' blow. The clank of the two godly metals set the battle into motion. The Pandora army charged at the Justice League and the League did not hesitate to respond. The battle spread out around Ares and Julia which only fed their own fight. Their swords met again and they forced each other backwards, she would prove to be a strong adversary.

"I fought Athena that night, not you," Ares hurtled himself at his foe.

"I assure you that it was me," Julia deflected the attack from Ares.

"It was Athena," Ares insisted.

"Did you ever see her face, see her powers?" Julia asked resolutely.

"No, I saw her energy," Ares stated confidently.

"You saw her energy?" Julia questioned.

"Yes, a small glimmer of it as if she was trying to hide herself among the humans," Ares explained before he rushed her again.

"Or," their swords clanked again and Julia pushed him back, "you saw a human who Athena has spent a lot of time with."

Ares froze, that was a possibility, but it had never crossed his mind. Gods never spent that much time around the humans anymore, or at least he thought so.

"So…you," Ares spoke slowly as his mind wrapped itself around this idea.

"Were the one you almost killed, the one who was saved by your people, and is now just as strong and powerful as you are," Julia raised her sword and prepared for the battle ahead of her.

At first Wonder Woman had trouble fighting the Pandoras. But after seeing one melt into a wet pile of clay when Green Arrow shot it with an explosive arrow, she got over her hesitation. From that point on the League preformed wonderfully. Ice froze the Pandoras around her and with a swift kick shattered them into tiny pieces. B'wana Beast jumped from one Pandora to another, ripping off heads and various other limbs as he went. Shining Knight flew on Winged Victory and slashed at the army from above. Vixen used a rhino spirit to charge through a group of Pandoras and turn them to wet goopy piles of clay. Atom Smasher had more than tripled his size and merely squished the Pandora's under his feet. Over half of the army hard been turned to clay, but then the tides turned.

Ares and Julia fought on in the middle of the battle. Ares fed off of the chaos of the battle while Julia gained more power from the strength and determination of the Justice League. Both Ares and Julia knew that their battle could go on forever. Whenever one of them inflicted damage on the other, they were healed in moments. Ares healed himself after Julia had thrust her sword into his abdomen, it was time to end this. He let out a battle cry and the fighting ceased. The many, many piles of clay bubbled and grew as they reformed themselves. Julia watched as the piles of clay became once again an image of her alter ego. The newly reformed Pandoras attacked and the battle resumed. Julia turned her gaze to Ares, he could do that as many times as necessary to win the battle. She knew that the Justice League would not be able to fight forever, so Julia took action. She ran at the God of War, her sword waving above her head. Ares thrust his sword up to block the attack, but at the last second Julie pulled her sword down and close to her body, then thrust it up under Ares' sword and held the point at his throat.

"Nice technique," Ares observed somehow maintaining his arrogance.

"Thank you," Julia responded.

"What are you planning to do now? Slash my throat? It will only take me a few moments to heal," Ares said mockingly.

"Not quite," Julia took a step towards Ares while keeping the tip of her blade at his throat.

"Then wha-"

Wonder Woman was nearly blinded by the flash of light that took away Ares and Julia. The moment after Ares had been taken every Pandora fell into a lump of clay. The Justice League was left victorious, or at least Wonder Woman hoped so.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone notice anything special about the way that Julia defeated Ares? Here's a hint, Chapter 3. Review Please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I tried to answer all questions and tie up all of the loose ends here.

* * *

Julia and Ares appeared in the center of the Areopagus, the court of the gods. Zeus sat at the golden adorned throne at the head of the room. One by one the other Olympians appeared in their own thrones surrounding the room. Ares turned to look at Julia.

"A trial?" Ares asked.

"Yes," Julia answered firmly, "It's over."

Zeus began the procedures, every eye in the room on him.

"Ares, you have been charged with multiple counts of attempting to disturb the balance of this universe and the brutal assault of a fellow god. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Ares pronounced.

"Who shall oppose him?" Zeus looked at his fellow Olympians.

"I will," Athena stood.

"Begin arguments," Zeus relaxed back into his throne.

* * *

Wonder Woman slowly descended the steps of the transporter. She and the other heroes were just returning from the battle with Ares and his army. They had spent the past hour or so cleaning up the mess that Ares had left behind, which included massive mountains of clay, several buildings in ruins, and about fifty reporters asking questions. They were all tired, exhausted even, especially Wonder Woman. She was emotionally drained from the past two days and having seen Julia in her new state she didn't know what to think or how to feel. Then a sudden flash attracted the attention of the entire room. Wonder Woman didn't have to open her eyes to know what that flash was from. At the base of the steps stood Julia, in all of her newly granted magnificence.

"Ares won't be a problem anymore," Julia stated.

Wonder Woman flew down the stairs and grabbed Julia up into a hug. Julia returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Wonder Woman.

"The Olympians found him guilty of trying to interfere with the balance of earth and he is forbidden from setting foot on earth for the next five millennia.

Diana heard everything that Julia said, but the words didn't matter to her, because Julia was there, alive.

"Is it really you?" Diana asked separating herself from Julia enough to place her hands on the goddess's face.

"Yes," Julia nodded as tears began to well up in both of their eyes.

"I thought you were," Diana began but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Me too," Julia took a hold of Diana's hands and brought them down from her face.

"Diana," Superman stepped down from the transporter.

He looked from Diana and her now tear soaked uniform to the young goddess in front of him. Diana quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as did Julia.

"You did a good job," Superman said.

"Thank you," Julia uttered quickly.

Superman left them, and the others followed, giving them approving nods as they went. Diana pulled Julia aside and down a hallway, keeping an arm around the goddess as they walked, not wanting to let her go for fear of losing her again. They did not speak, neither one of them knew what to say. Diana could sense the change in Julia. She walked with more power and just by being in her presence Diana felt stronger. When they reached Diana's room Julia broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Julia sighed as she sat on Diana's bed.

"Sorry, why?" Diana could feel the tears building up behind her eyes again.

"But I caused all of this," tears started to leak from Julia's eyes, "I saw what it did to Athena, I can only imagine what you went through."

"No, no, no," Diana knelt in front of Julia, "you have nothing to apologize for."

Diana brushed a piece of hair from Julia's face, and thought carefully before she spoke.

"I was sad," Diana stated, "sad that I'd lost you. I was scared for you, and angry at Ares for what he did to you."

Julia nodded slowly before meeting Diana's eyes.

"When I was up there with Ares, I was scared that I would never get to see you and Athena again," Julia paused choking back tears, "I wanted to run, but, but."

"It's alright," Diana took Julia into her arms, "Staying and fighting Ares was the bravest thing that I've ever seen. And you're here and alive, not many people can say that."

Diana felt Julia nod on her shoulder.

"And now you've become," Diana paused to meet Julia's eyes, "something, someone more than I or Athena could have ever imagined."

Diana took a moment to wipe away her tears and then Julia's.

"When Athena first told me about you she said that you were destined for something truly great. She was right," Diana took one of Julia's hands and brought it to her lips, "I am honored to be in your presence and I am at your service, your Excellency."

Julia pulled Diana up into her arms, and wasn't in any hurry to let her go. The two of them lay down on the bed, still holding each other.

"I simply happy to be alive," Julia sighed smiling.

"I'm happy that you're alive too," Diana smiled, "And with all that you've done I believe that an invitation to the Justice League is in order."

Julia's smile spread ear to ear and was the most beautiful thing that Diana had ever seen.

"You've earned it," Diana nodded.

"Thank you."

"What are your plans now?" Diana asked.

"To fufill my role as liason between the gods and earth, and live up to my name as the goddess of heroes, the brave, and the protector of humanity," Goddess stated proudly.

"That's alot," Diana responded.

"I can do it, I've been trained well," Julia looked into Diana's eyes before yawning.

"Are you tired, you're a goddess." Diana said jokingly.

"In the past seventy two hours I've been attacked by the god of war, revived, granted immortality, avenged myself in both battle and in the Areopagus. I am exhausted," Julia waved her hands in the air as she spoke.

"Rest then," Diana kissed Julia's forehead, "after everything that has happened, I can say with confidence that tomorrow will be better."

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Julia asked panicked as she smoothed out her tunic.

"You look fine," Diana answered as she put on her star shaped earrings.

The two of them stood in Diana's room. They had just received a message from Superman saying that all of the founders needed to meet with Julia. Diana was sure that within the hour Julia would be a member of the Justice League. Julia was excited, anxious, and at the moment over thinking every little detail.

"Should I change?" Julia turned around in front of Diana's mirror.

"Is that your costume?" Diana retorted.

Julia looked down at herself. She had not changed since yesterday, she wore the same tunic and sandals that she fought Ares in, these had been the cloths that she'd woken up in after her transformation, she couldn't imagine wearing anything else.

"Yes," Julia nodded.

"Then don't change," Diana put a hand on Julia's shoulder.

"Ok," Julia took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Diana walked with Julia to the Founders Meeting Room. Diana took her seat next to Batman and waited for the others to take their seats so that the meeting could start. Eventually Superman cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Due to yesterday's events I believe that it is in the best interest of the Justice League to grant membership to Julia Morning. All in favor?"

Wonder Woman's hand was the first one up, she was followed by Superman, then J'onn, Flash, Shayera, and John. Seeing that he was utterly outnumbered Batman begrudgingly raised his hand.

"It's unanimous then," Superman lowered his hand.

Julia almost jumped up from her seat against the wall. Superman walked over to her, and despite being a goddess, Julia could not help but feel intimidated.

"On behalf of the Justice League I would like to invite you to join us," Superman reached out his hand.

"I accept," Julia answered quickly putting her hand in his and shaking it.

"Well then," Superman held out a communicator to Julia, "Welcome to the Justice League, Pandora."

"Thank you," Julia took the communicator and stuck it into her ear. "But actually," Julia glanced back at Diana for a second, smirking.

"It's Goddess."

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of this story, though I have already started a sequel. Review if you enjoyed the story at all please.


End file.
